The Sickness
by Queen of Blades
Summary: Inuyasha is really sick, Kagome gets mad at him, blah blah. I wrote this before I read all the other One-of-them-dies-and-the-other-is-sad fics so don't blame me for lack of origonality
1. Chapter 1

The Sickness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I just borrow him to torture once in a while. He hates me now. HAHAHAHA I'm evil. I had a strange urge to have him get cancer, and I obey my urges. Sometimes.  
  
This could take place any time at all, kinda, since I do not read it much, nor watch the show, i only read a few books and a lot of fanfics...  
  
  
Inuyasha was tired. He had never felt so tired before, even after a major battle for his life, even after the time when he had to fight at a human... he was tired to his very soul. And Kagome was gone. He felt pain, rippling throuhg him. HE cried out in alarm. "Kagome!"  
but there was nobody about. His friends had all gone to some place or another, to await Kagome's return. He sank down against the well. "No..." He could not die like this, with so much undone, so much unsaid...  
He had never told Kagome he loved her. She thought he cared nothing for her. How wrong she was... She did not know how his world stopped when she was not around, how he became irritable, and grouchy, and his friends could not stand to be around him without her. She was like his soul, his good nature, his essance, his being, his life. Without her, he was a demon. He had never been this way before, even with Kikyo.  
And now he flet his life slowly seeping out of him. How was this happining? It was like he was being killed from some horrible wound, yet he was uninjured. It was like something was eating him from the inside. He was so sick... he felt like he was going to die. "Oh, God, don't let me die, not here, not now, not like this, not alone..." But of course, God would despise him because he was half demon. There would be no mercy for his soul. He needed Kagome.... he needed to tell her, to tell her... he loved her... he... could... not... die ... yet... not... while... she... did... not...kn...ow...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up from a horrible dream. She dreamed that... no, she could not remember now. It was not important.  
Something was wrong. She felt funny... could it be her period? no, it was something else. A horrible feeling in her gut. She felt like it was a ghost-pain, some warning to her...  
Inuyasha! She had to go see him! She went to the well.  
Inuyasha was coming out of the well as she went in. She was annoyed at him for making her worry. the feeling was gone now. What was he doing here?  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I just came to visit you. Is that a crime? I wanted to see you. I have something to tell you."  
"Well, it has to wait until after school. I have to get ready."  
"Why ARE you out here so early?"  
"I felt... something. Must have been indigestion."  
He grimiced. Could she have felt... this morning... he had to tell her. He had not told anyone else... she deserved to know first... both things, in fact...  
"We need to talk"  
"I need to go to school. Goodday."  
And she turned around on her heel and went back inside to get dressed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome was hagning out with some friends, doing her homework in the park. She was having fun. She knew better than to hope the stupid dog-demon had gone back to his time. He had been stalking her all day. IT was painfully obvious.  
"Hey, look, Kagome, you BOYFRIEND is over there!"  
Her friends were all laughing at her. She ignored him and went back to her math homework.  
"Well? Arn't you going to see what he wants?"  
"no."  
"Why not?"  
"Yeah, Kagome, why not?"  
"I don't want to."  
"Awww, you're being silly."  
"I know what he wants. He said he wants to tell me something."  
"when did he say that?"  
"This morning. He came to my house."  
"And you blew him OFF!"  
"God, Kagome, you're so cruel!"  
"Has he said he loves you yet? That could be it"  
"No, It's probably that he passed a test or something. Something stupid. And he's NOT my boyfriend!!!!"  
"Suuuure Kagome. Whatever."  
"GO talk to him!"  
"FINE! I WILL!"  
She stormed over to Inuyasha, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind a tree.   
"WHAT?!?!?"  
"Jees, Kagome! I jsut want to talk to you!"  
"So talk."  
"I... that is... well..."  
"You want to talk, but you have nothing to say? You're wasting my time. I'll be back next weekend. goodbye."  
"Dammit! Don't just dismiss me like that!!!"  
"And why not? SAY SOMETHING INTELLIGANT, IF THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE!!"  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THIS IS! I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE, EVEN THOUGH I'M DYING..."  
Then softer, "I'm dying, Kagome. I love you. I'll let you get back to your friends now." And he walked away, back to the well, fighting for composure.  
Kagome was shocked. She could not just write this off. Inuyasha? The half-demon? Dying? What could this mean? What could do this to him?   
She found she could not go back to her friends. She could not rush after Inuyasha, either. She needed time to be alone. So she ran, across the park, through the broken fence, to a small lake: her private place. She sat there and cried.  
She never told him how much she loved him. Strage, that now that he was dying, she coud allow herself to think that word. Love. Love. She loved him. And she could not have him. If he died, he would be with Kikyo. He would never be hers.  
Death. Strange, how she had faced it so many times, yet did not understand it, resented it. It was taking her love from her. She was afraid of it. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was. Perhaps she should just drown herself in the lake and face it head on. Then, when Inuyasha died, she could have him, the way she never would be able to on earth.  
Her best friend came through the broken fence. "I brought you your things. You left in such a hurry, you forgot..."  
"thank you."  
"Kagome, are you alright? What did he tell you? Did you two break up?"  
"How could we? He's not my boyfriend."  
"So what DID he say?"  
"He's... he's.... he's dying."  
"Oh... my god, Kagome, why didn't you say something?"  
"I... I wanted to be alone... I never realized that i... I mean..."  
"You love him, don't you?"  
Kagome said nothing, just leaned on her friend and cried.  
"Come on, let's go home."  
  
  
Sad, huh? Is it any good? Should i finish it? I know, of course, that due to upload suspension, the only ones who will read this possibly before I make the next chapter will be my beta testers, who i can send this to directly, but I DO want input! REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sickness chaper 2  
  
Something was wrong with Kagome. When her best friend dropped her off the night before, she had looked... sad. She had always been happy, full of life. Now, she was... half-dead. Something had happened.  
And now, this morning, she did not get up out of bed. She did not want to go to school. Her eyes were pleading, sorrowful. She looked like she had not slept at all. Her mother suggested she go visit Inuyasha.  
Was she ready to face him, yet? She had been so horrible to him... he could have died in the night, she did not know. That was harder than the realization that he was dying: the not-knowing. She had known something was wrong, and she... did nothing. No, she blew him off. He had no reason to forgive her.  
Her mother came in a while later, with some soup. Kagome had not eaten anything all day, but she was not hungry even now. "Kagome? Are you alright? I'm worried about you, baby. Why don't I take you to the doctor?"  
"I'm fine. No, really, mom, I'm not sick."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"I'm not the one who is sick. I should be. I should be the one dying, not him."  
"Who... Inuyasha?"  
"He told me yesterday. He's dying. I... I yelled at him... he left, mad at me... I was so horrible to him..."  
"Oh, honey, I think you need to talk to him. Poor baby."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared at the well for a long, long time. She was not sure she could do it...  
'Kagome, get ahold of yourself! It's INUYASHA!! He won't hate you!'  
'He hates me already. I know he does.'  
'Feh. He loves you!'  
The other thing he had whispered had not quite registered until then. She realized that he DID love her, that he always had. And furthermore, that she loved him. Nothing could change that. She closed her eyes and jumped in the well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha had fallen ill again. He knew that Kagome did not love him. She would have followed him if she did. HE had said what he needed to say,and all that was left was to choose how and where he would die. He decided, when the pain of the illness took him again, that he wanted to die as he had preferred to live: alone. He thought of making a last tribute to Kagome. Yes, that would be fitting. The well... the symbol of their... friendship. It was no more than that to her. He had to face facts. And he had to face death, as well. So, it was decided then. He would go to the well, at all costs. He could sense that death was not far off. But he would stay on this side, not crossing to her world. It was fitting to die in the time period he had been born. So, desprately, she crawled to the well.  
Kagome exited the well, and saw a figure hunched over, not 10 feet away, silloetted against the setting sun. He struggled to rise, faltering, to his feet. He stood, and looked at her, and then fell to the ground. As he fell, the light finally hit him, and she reognised Inuyasha. She ran to hum, and cradled his dying body in her arms.  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I love you, I'm sorry, I need you, don't die, please don't die, oh Inuyasha..." She could not say more for the tears in her eyes.  
"Kagome...I love you..."  
And with that, Inuyasha died.  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! WHAT WILL KAGOME DO NEXT???? :-( Soo sad! I better write the nextr chap... and u better REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Sickness, chapter 3  
  
Ok, I am too sad about this, so I have decided when the stoy takes place: after the Jewl is compleated. I am ignoring the true end to the series and am having Kagome just take the jewl and go to her own time. so keep this in mind. K, I think I gave away the ending a bit... oops.  
  
Inuyasha was dead.  
He was dead.  
no.  
It wasn't right!  
He couldn't be!  
They had just professed undying love to each other! They were supposed to have forever! Kagome kissed his dead lips, their first true kiss, and he was dead. She could barely see through the tears that clouded her vision. He was dead. There was no reason to live anymore. She wanted to die. She deserved it! he had tried to tell her before, why didn't she see that, everyone else did, everyone knew before them, and all she had to do was say something, anything along the lines of "I love you", they had had so long to think about it.  
She searched for a weapon, any kind. Inuyasha was unarmed. So was Kagome. All she had besides her clothes was something around her neck, some necklace, something heavy... The Shikon no Tama!   
She pulled it out from under her clothes. It had the power to grant wishes... Any kind, not just Demon or Human to half-demons like Inuyasha...  
"Shikon no Tama, I am ready to make my wish: I wish Inuyasha lived, and was cured."  
They were surrounded in a violet light. A voice was heard, in her mind, as she heard " Very well, Youngblood, Your wish is deemed satisfactory, for it was made out of love. o other kind will the Shikon no Tama grant. Your love lives. But there will be a price: but not to be paid now, but in the future. You shall have no children. Is this acceptable?"  
"yes." What did she, a young maiden, care about children? Inuyasha was more important.   
The light was so bright, she awnted to close her eyes. But it was not hot, but cool, feeling like water, only that she could breath. It felt like a dream come true. It felt like heaven.  
She was back on earth. holding Inuyasha's body. He stirred a bit, and coughed. Then he groaned. "Ka...Kagome?"  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
"I..." HE frowned. "I died, didn't I."  
"Yes."  
Then he noticed the emptey cord and holder clutching at only air around her neck. "The Shikon... you used it..."  
"Yes."  
"To... save me... Why?"  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I love you! I love you! I've loved you for so long... it was torture to me, having you dying and mad at me and me not knowing and you thinking I did not care..."  
He shushed her ramblings with a kiss. Then, she helped him up, and kissed him back. As the kissed, quite unnoticed, the necklace that allowed Kagome to control Inuyasha broke, and fell off. It did not matter. Their legacy was complete, their destiny finished. Now it was time to start living.  
  
  
What do u think? Now I think I will write another where KAgome dies, just to do a bit of role-reversal. HAHAHA!!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
